VFK Valentine's Day 2011 Quest
Description Monday February 14th is St. Valentine's Day! On this day every year we celebrate romance and love! Many traditions have been brought forward over the centuries, and sending Valentine's Day cards, and gifts of chocolate and flowers, are enduring ways of showing affection on this holiday of love. Shades of red and pink adorn the gifts along with lace, hearts, bows and cupids. On today's quest, we are going to look at the history of Valentine's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Valentine Hearts-A-Fire Neon Sign! Prizes Questions 1. The beginnings of Valentine's Day have come down to us over time, and are based on a number of legends and traditions. An ancient Roman feast day is one holiday that was used for the modern celebration of Valentine's Day. What was the name of this Roman feast day? * Venus' birthday * All Saint's Day * Saturnalia * Lupercalia 2. St. Valentine's Day is based not only on ancient Roman traditions, but on Christian ones as well. The Saint Valentine, who serves as the patron saint of Valentine's Day could be one of three martyred saints all named Valentine or Valentinus who lived in the third century A.D. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "TAKE HEART!" 3. The most popular legend of Saint Valentine goes that Emperor Claudius II believed that unmarried men made better soldiers than married men. He outlawed marriage for young men. Saint Valentine, a Christian priest, in defiance of Emperor Claudius's decree, performed secret marriage ceremonies for soldiers. When Claudius found out what Valentine was doing, what did he do on February 14th, 270 A.D? * Put Valentine in prison * Had Valentine transferred to another country * Had Valentine killed * Banished Valentine 4. An associated legend says that while Saint Valentine awaited his fate in prison, Asterius, his jailor, asked Valentine to heal his blind daughter. Valentine miraculously restored her sight. Valentine requested a pen and paper and wrote a farewell message to the jailor's daughter in which he said "from your Valentine." Go to the English Countryside through Stonehenge and say: "Miracle!" 5. Yet another Saint Valentine legend recounts the tale of the Bishop of Terni. This Saint, also named Valentine, was the first Bishop of the town. He performed many miracles, and was much beloved by the town's people. Valentine was martyred in Rome, on February 14th. In 496 A.D., the festival of Lupercalia was renamed as a feast day in honor of the Roman martyr Saint Valentine, and held on February 14th? Who renamed the feast? * Pope Gelasius * Emperor Constantius * Emperor Diocletian * Pope Felix III 6. History books mention several Roman festivals which could have been related to the origin of Valentine's Day, however, no firm evidence is available to document any associations. Go to Outback Three in Australia and say: "Heart to heart!" 7. Valentine's Day was first associated with the concept of choosing sweethearts in a work of literature called "Parlement of Foules." It is mentioned by several writers of the time, and after this work, associating Valentine's Day with sweethearts became widespread. What writer wrote the work that is believed to have started this tradition? * Thomas Hoccleve * Henry Scogan * John Gower * Geoffry Chaucer 8. On the eve of Saint Valentine's Day, young people used to meet to draw lots for their "Valentine." Each gentleman drew a name of a lady who would then become his Valentine. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "I am looking for love birds!" 9. The tradition of sending Valentines in England was well established, but the tradition became popular in the US when a young lady received some Valentines. This young lady's family had a stationary business. She improved upon the ones she'd received and created some sample valentines. Her brother took them on a business trip and returned with a multitude of orders for her Valentines. What was the young lady's name? * Miss Juliet Capulet * Miss Ester A. Howland * Miss Katherine P. Smith * Miss Josephine A. Weaver 10. The practice of giving pre-made greeting cards for Valentine's Day was immediately popular as it enabled people to express sentiment in a beautiful way. The tradition of giving pre-made greeting cards has helped to create a huge greeting card industry. Go to the Space Pirate Party Boat in Space Age, and say: "Have a Happy Valentine's Day!" Answers 1. Lupercalia 2. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "TAKE HEART!" 3. Had Valentine killed 4. Go to the English Countryside through Stonehenge and say: "Miracle!" 5. Pope Gelasius 6. Go to Outback Three in Australia and say: "Heart to heart!" 7. Geoffry Chaucer 8. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age and say: "I am looking for love birds!" 9. Miss Ester A. Howland 10. Go to the Space Pirate Party Boat in Space Age, and say: "Have a Happy Valentine's Day!" Category:Quests